


Rubber Ducks

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Severus, First Time, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore has had it with the fighting between Sirius Black and Severus Snape. It is time that they come to terms, make amends ... and there is only one way to do it. Make them work together for a common goal. But what could the two possible have in common? Well, it's more than just being magically handcuffed together.</p><p>Implied James/Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducks

Severus sighed heavily in his magically induced sleep. He turned on his side, everything moved along with him except his right arm, which for some reason it was being held back.  
  
Sirius sighed and yanked his arm back. Every time he nearly fell asleep, Severus would move and pull his arm backwards, painful after being bound to the Slytherin for two days already. His wrist was almost numb and now his arm tingled from being at this uncomfortable angle for too long. _Your alternative is to turn around ..._ He'd spent hours saying no to that idea, he loathed Snape, but there was something especially wrong about sleeping in the same bed and FACING him. Worst of all, Sirius felt itchy, he needed a bath, he swore his own hair was starting to look like Snape's, and he just felt covered in dust and anger and dirt from the past days. He'd think of something ... something in the ... morning.

With the thought of a bath in his head, Sirius rolled over and gave in to sleep. His wrist pulled a little and to his sleeping mind, it was easy to solve. Sirius turned to face the other body in bed and their arms rested comfortably together on the mattress as the boys faced each other and slept. He was warm, Severus was, almost like a heating bottle in bed, but a heating bottle with long, surprisingly well muscled arms ... and a solid chest ... long neck. Before long, Sirius Black had snuggled against Severus, exhausted and fell into a deep, deep sleep with his straight nose against the side of Severus's smooth, surprisingly soft skinned neck. The Black heir's Quidditch toned body fit perfectly in that hollow, between Severus's arms, and his free arm wound around Snape in his sleep. For the first time in years, Sirius's dreams were not violent.  
  
Unconscious, Severus pathetically groaned every time Sirius yanked back in retaliation. But thanks to his potion, he wouldn’t have to wake up. He was thankful for his sleeping drought more now than ever, as it meant he wouldn't have to spend his insomniac nights watching Sirius.  
  
Then again, he was also running out of the drought, and would either need to convince Sirius to stand around for five hours while he made some more, or else ration (as he had been) what he had left. Odd to think though that he was still getting a full nights rest, with only one third his normal dose.  
  
It started with a whimper. Then a yelp. Then Severus falling out of bed, onto the floor, taking Sirius down with him. "NO!"  
  
Sirius gasped, he was falling. "Ooof-" all of the air rushed out of his lungs as he landed on something soft and hard at the same time. "What the ... fuckinghell ..." he opened his eyes groggily.  
  
Severus was breathing heavily, awake, but his eyes tightly closed to the sight, "Get ... off."  
  
Sirius groaned and rolled off, "You fucking fell out of BED? Damn it! I was sleeping for Merlin's sake. Stand up!" Sirius was climbing to his feet. He'd had enough damn it. There was only so much a man could take. "Stand up already, I can't fucking ... Alright." He glared at Snape, "I've had it. I've had to be strapped to you for two fucking days, and you know what? I could even stand it if I didn't feel like someone just sprayed me with a can of ugly." He leveled his gaze at the other boy, "I'm drawing a line here. I didn't want to do this, but I just don't have a choice anymore, damn it. Come on." He yanked Severus to his feet and hauled him down the hallway, towards the bathroom.  
  
Severus stumbled forward. Why were they going to the bathroom, they had already figured out a routine to use the toilet so that one another’s privacy wasn't violated, and that was no easy conversation to have. "What-?"  
  
Pulling Severus into the bathroom, Sirius closed the door behind him, leaning Severus against the closed door. "I. Need. A. Bath."  
  
"Good for you." Severus said dryly, fingering sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't clear ..." he growled, looking into Severus's sleepy eyes desperately. "I'm going to have a bath, whether I'm chained to you or not." He reached his long, athletic body towards the faucet, trying to turn the hot water on. They'd both been wearing the same clothes for days now, and even for Sirius, it was a bit much.  
  
Severus made a fist, which tightened the muscles in his wrist as he pulled back, "Like hell you are ... what I’m just to sit on the floor while you sit around and leisurely bathe?"  
  
"No," Sirius snapped, finally turning the water on and wanting to frolic in the steam that wavered up from the gathering pool, "You're going to sit on the floor with your back turned while I scrub three days worth of smell and grime off!"  
  
"Fine." Severus said coldly, "But I’m getting a chair."  
  
"Fine," Sirius growled, be my fucking guest" he wrenched the door open and walked out into the hallway with Severus, spotting and picking up a wooden chair from in front of a door leading to a staircase, carrying it back to the bathroom and setting it down again with a bang, back to the tub of course. "There, how's that your highness?"  
  
Severus scowled, then sat, he would normally cross his arms, but as of late has been forced to break that particular habit, "Just fine princess." Severus made an attempt at mock sweetness.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of bath salts, dumping a liberal amount in, grumbling. "There, so we don't have to repeat this anytime soon" He sighed and looked at the now almost full bath, he had to admit, this would be better than no bath at all. Sirius used his left hand, the clumsy one, to undo his worn brown leather belt, the one that sat low on his hips, and tossed it aside. Next, his hand went to the button of his trousers, undoing it and then hooked under the bottom of his red muggle-rock t-shirt, raising it just over his smooth, flat stomach before he paused and looked at Snape.  
  
Severus had eyed Sirius once to see if the pureblood was actually going to follow through, then looked away, his bound hand and wrist was still in a fist so that nothing accidentally brushed up against anything else.  
  
"Keep your eyes over there," he cautioned with disgust before he turned a little and peeled the stretched, worn red cotton of his t shirt off of his shapely chest and over his shoulders. Once it was over his head and off one arm, it slipped down Sirius's bare arm, over his wrist and hand, and draped over Severus's hand, still warm from the Gryffindor's torso.  
  
Severus huffed, "Not a problem." he said smartly, as if he’d ever want to look at Sirius _._  
  
The red shirt slipped over Severus's hand and lay against his wrist as Sirius turned away even more, blushing (although he'd never admit it), and unzipped his pale, threadbare jeans that were ripped from both knees up his thighs almost to his hips. Then he toed his black socks off, kicking them behind him and pushed his hand down his own body, easing the stiff denim off of his ass and legs stepping out of them where they lay on the floor. There was no underwear to join them, just Sirius's bare skin and he shook his dark hair out a little as he stepped into the hot water with a suppressed, relieved groan. "Ohgods ... that's good ..."  
  
Severus licked his lower lip slightly, _what’s good?_ He wanted to see. _Oh. The water._ He swallowed. The tile floor was actually rather lovely.  
  
Steam filled the small bathroom and the water swallowed Sirius's body as he sank down into it with a long sigh. The wet, hot, heavy steam worked around Severus's ankles, around the high neck of his robes, and then slipped under the heavy folds at the bottom, heating the skin of his legs, his knees, wetting the skin like a tongue until the heat and dampness reached and pooled between his thighs under the heavy, hot black robes. Sirius kept his arm draped over the side of the tub and the water sloshed a little as he let his body slip down the lip of porcelain with a hum.  
  
Severus twisted his wrist from side to side, just for a moment, the binding on them in this heat began to make him feel like a python was curled around him. Still. Silence. Severus’s lips parted, deep breath. _Don’t look.  
_  
One of Sirius's long legs curled over the side of the tub, hanging there as he sank down further. He swore he could feel the heat of the water loosen any dirt on his skin. "Mmm ..." the muscles of his back uncoiled and he sighed, as he shut the water off with his left foot. Then ... silence. Just breathing and steam and the murmur of water every time Sirius moved.  
  
After a moment, Severus sighed, "Don't you use soap?"  
  
"Mmm?" he hummed and then sighed, almost purring, "Mmm, oh yeah, I guess I do. You must have it over there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just-" Severus stretched his body out, remaining in his chair, right hand clinging to the edge of the tub while his left recovered a bar of soap. Triumphant, Severus turned to look, he found himself looking at Sirius’s neck, then, just away, behind him, "here." he said offering the soap in hand.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Thanks," and reached a wet, warm hand to take the soap, brushing Severus's fingers as he did. The soap was heavy and lavender scented, grateful, Sirius started to move it over his neck slowly, down the side of his right arm, over his ribs, down his chest. Bubbles collected in a thin film across the top of the water as Sirius washed himself.  
  
"Welcome." Severus said softly before he found the stained glass window enough of a distraction from the sight of Sirius Black bathing before him.  
  
Sirius pulled one long leg up, running the soap down the length, behind his knee, over and down his thigh, then up the other leg, and stretching with a groan. "This is so ... so ... worth it."  
  
 _He’s not shy. Maybe he’s got nothing to be shy about. Maybe they do this sort of thing on the Quidditch team. Maybe not. Why does it smell so good. Merlin. It’s hot in here._  
  
Sirius turned to wash his other arm, angling his body so that he could but his chest ended up brushing Severus's arm, "Oh ... umm ..." he laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'll ..."  
  
Severus had glanced over to see what had touched him and why equally as nervous, "Yeah ... here." he moved his arm up and around so that while it looked like he was hugging the tub, Sirius could follow through with washing himself.  
  
 _He's right there ... but he's not even ... making fun of me._ "Oh, okay thanks. that's a lot easier ..." he turned a little more and his head could have rested against Snape's shoulder, but he didn't touch him as he rubbed the soap down his side, over his shoulder, down his arm, "ha- sorry, don't mean to drip on you."  
  
"It’s fine." _I’m not going to offer. You’re not going to ask. I am NOT going to offer ... you’re not going to ask ..._ "You can’t get your back like this." Severus commented.  
  
Sirius licked his lips, not looking at Severus, "No ... I can't ..."  
  
"Here." Severus offered. _Not offering_. His open hand to do it.  
  
Sirius swallowed, there was something ... comforting about that black-covered shoulder being this close while he was sitting there, absolutely stripped and wet, unable to reach his own back. Sirius turned the soap over in his hand once before he put it in Severus's hand, "Thanks."  _He's not going to do that ... he'd never touch me on purpose, why would he? He hates me._  
  
Severus said nothing but focused himself on the task. _A task. TASK. TASK. TASK!_ Rather than what he was really thinking about as his soap filled hand moved over Sirius’s back smoothly, _nice skin, strong, must be for quidditch but ..._ there was also something delicate about him, as his hand moved further down. Then cupping water, he brought it up and let it spill down Sirius’s neck and back, washing away the soap.  
  
Sirius swallowed, making a soft, somewhat embarrassing noise as Severus washed his back.  
  
The flats of his fingers scrubbed against the nape of Sirius’s neck where skin gave way to the black hair (Black heir). _Stupid joke Severus_. He tried not to smirk.  
  
Sirius sighed and his head tipped forward, "Mmm ..." _Nice fingers_ "Umm ... you know, I can't exactly wash my hair either ..."  
  
"Do you want it washed?" Severus offered, _NOT OFFERING! Stop that. You don't care! You don't really ... Maybe. Maybe a little. Maybe. More than a little._  
  
"If you don't ... you know, mind ..."  
  
"Shampoo is on your side." Severus informed, then held out his hand, palm up, _if you don’t mind, pour it in my hand._  
  
Sirius reached it and tipped the bottle, pouring opalescent shampoo into Severus's palm. "Thanks."  
  
 _Don’t thank me until I do it, watch, I’ll mess it up._ "Welcome" Severus said quietly, then "you’ll want to dip your head back to get it wet." he suggested.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and without another thought, tipped his head back far enough that his hair submerged. His body stretched down into the water, leg still curled over the side, he either didn't know, or didn't care that he was suddenly on display for Severus's eyes.  
  
Severus however didn't look, even though he was aware of such physics. Action. Reaction. _Head down ... other bits, up. TASK!_ Severus began to comb his fingers through Sirius’s hair with as much care to attention as he did with everything else in his life. Good or bad.  
  
Sirius hummed, relaxing, letting Severus hold his head completely.  
  
But Severus’s hand were becoming more than just efficient, they were becoming familiar, and even ... kind, after years of being the source of violence.  
  
The paradox was not lost on Sirius, but he pushed it out of his mind. No one had touched him this way ... ever. He'd been touched before of course, millions of times, girls and boys, men ... but he was surprised at how it felt to have someone else's hands hold his entire head and work through his thick hair, cleaning it for him. "Mmm ... I ..." he just sighed, knowing less talking was probably better, but also that Severus was doing this willingly.  
  
Working his fingers along Sirius’s scalp, Severus was easily able to wash away the ‘filth and grime’ the pureblood complained of. The only scum that remained were his hands. Finally, cupping water with his hand, Severus began to rinse everything away.  
  
Sirius tipped his head back again, eyes still closed happily. There was something adorably content and even canine about the pureblood and the way he turned his head a little and sighed heavily, for the moment letting Severus do whatever he wished with him.  
  
 _Done. Task. Done_. Severus’s fingers lingered. Then he sat back in his chair, drying his hands off on the bottom hem of his pants.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and didn't open his eyes, "Thanks ..." he turned a little, looking at the Slytherin with a new sort of gaze.  
  
Severus volleyed back his neutral answer, "Welcome."  
  
Sirius turned in the bath, facing Severus over the back of the tub, licking his lips. "I feel better, actually, but you really didn't have to ... If you want, I mean ... what's the use of taking a bath if you don't take one too?" His black hair gleamed almost blue in the light of the bathroom, slicked back and soft, down to the nape of his long neck.  
 _  
Yes, well. Bathing requires a certain amount of nakedness that, while you might be comfortable with, I, am not_. Severus didn't look at Sirius, he had lost that privilege when he finished washing his hair, now he no longer had a viable excuse.  
  
"Umm ...." Sirius swallowed, "Severus?"  
  
"Hmm?" Severus looked over his shoulder at Sirius. _Fuck me. He said my name. I had almost forgotten it._  
  
"If I could, I'd give you some privacy, but ..." he nodded at their wrists. "I swear, I won't look or anything."  
  
No response, still. Nothing was said, and Severus made no indication that he would move at first. But then Severus stood as if he were about to drag Sirius out of the tub and be done with this nonsense. But instead, he kicked off his shoes, one at a time. His right hand remained firmly around the edge of the tub as he leaned over and pulled off his socks, one of them was rather worn away at the heel. Either he really loved that particular pair of socks, or else ... he didn't have any to replace them. With his back still to Sirius in the tub, his one arm behind him, remaining attached to the pureblood, Severus flicked open the button of his pants and undid the zipper, letting it all balance on his hips until the last possible second.  
  
Sirius blinked, really surprised. _He's really going to_ , he took a deep breath as a ... part of him reacted to the idea in a way he didn't expect it to ... at least not so ... soon, not just at the _ohgods_ way his trousers hung off of his thin hips. _ARE YOU LOOKING!?_ He looked away, _away, away, away, away, away._  
  
Then the tedious practice of undoing his robes, Severus was finally free of them, until the last layer fell away or else converged in the center with Sirius’s shirt in the middle, between their hands. Then finally, Severus slipped off his pants and grey boxers, only to turn and realize that Sirius was still in the tub. _Well. Too late to wait for him to get out, dry, and dress now._ Severus was already naked and had no intention of remaining in the open any longer than necessary. He slipped into the tub just behind the Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius moved as much forward as he could, arms around his knees, well, one arm around his knees. _This cannot be happening_. "Soap?"  
  
"Please." Severus mumbled as he curved his back in over the rest of his body. The straight backed young man never in his life looked so much like a ball. He was washing himself with handfuls of water a time. Over his shoulder and chest.  
  
Sirius handed the soap over and then turned the hot water on again to replace any that had drained out.  
  
Taking up the soap, Severus genuinely said "Thank you." _thank you, for the soap, for not looking, not teasing me while I am like this, I don’t know that I would survive that, not from you._  
  
"Sure ..." Sirius's job was simple. Don't look, and for god's sakes, get rid of the massive social catastrophe between his legs right NOW.  
  
Reaching behind him, Severus washed the back of his neck, around his ears, wiped his face over a few times, a few because, god knows how dirty that water was by now, and by putting it on his face, Severus felt that he’d be even less clean. Hurried to be done with this exercise, Severus only took a few minutes more before he declared, "Done."

"Um ..." Sirius cleared his throat, unnecessarily, "So should I do your back?"  
 _  
If you want to... You don’t want to. No, I rather you_ _didn't_. "No. It’s fine."  
  
"I don't mind." _Why did I just say that? Oh. I see. I was thinking with the ERECTION THAT DESTROYED TOKYO!_  
  
 _I do mind. What a rude thing to say after all this_ Severus swallowed. The water sloshed around him as he sat with his knees to his chest, "I’d have to move in front of you, it would be a hassle."  
  
"Oh ..." Sirius swallowed and blushed deeply. "If you don't want to that's okay, fine. I could ..." he looked at the ceiling, shocked at what was coming out of his mouth, "So no hair washing either?" The alternative occurred to Sirius with a shock .... _I'd have to get OUT of the tub_. "Wait! I know. Here, you just turn around ... Turn to face the front of the ... right the ... I'll bring my arm around ..."  
 _  
Right. Like I’m just going to lay back, close my eyes and trust you ... Yet. You trusted me_. Severus found that his heart raced at the idea. Then Sirius was on the move and Severus found himself simply accommodating, then saying something he never expected, as if someone else inside were prompting him, "Thanks. That would be helpful."  
  
Sirius paused for a second, also surprised by the phrase coming from Severus, but continued moving. Their bound wrists made it so that Sirius's arm had to wrap around Severus's chest for a moment because his other hand was busy ... restraining something from ... a fate worse than death. Once Severus had turned, Sirius somehow untangled them again and drew his own knees up so that if Severus's back touched anything on him, it was his ankles and shins. _I'm brilliant_. He nodded, "Well ... it's only fair, right?" He sighed and then swallowed, brushing Severus's heavy hair aside with careful fingers and lathering his own hands.  
  
Severus seemed to be in a state of petrifaction, eyes open and unblinking as he was about to let Sirius, Sirius Black ... touch him. Help him bathe. He swallowed before bravely tipping his head back into the water, now closing his eyes and disguising the evidence of terror.  
  
Sirius supported his head and back and kept his eyes on their bound wrists. As soon as the Slytherin's hair was wet, he helped him back up and started to soap his back, rubbing his hands down Severus's back, watching the suds pool and slip down his skin. _How can he be warmer than the water?_  
  
Severus’s one free-range arm laid perfectly down his stomach and between his legs, his hand was unmovable and guarded still of what was just under the cloudy water. Severus licked his lips a few times, nearly a gasp, but something more like a hum escaped his chest more than once.  
  
The sound made Sirius's hand stall a little and he licked his lips. _I did not just want to kiss his neck. I'm going crazy. Crazy. James would kill me._  
  
However, Sirius's hands continued, stroking down the length of Severus's spine, along the bumps of spine that showed through his skin, and surprisingly, muscle. Sirius had never thought of muscle being this ... well not on Severus. He let his hands wet again and then start to rub at the back of Severus's neck, into his hair. "I ..." Sirius mumbled a little, "should ... where's the shampoo?"  
  
Severus could care less about shampoo just then. The brick and mortar of a tense back he developed over the years was finally coming undone. "You had it last." he said quietly.  
  
Sirius reached back, fumbling and got it, but just set it on the side of the tub while he rubbed his fingers over Severus's back again. He let his palms rest on the warm muscle there, wondering when Severus had grown up, or if he'd just ... so completely underestimated him for so many years. Sirius started to unknot Severus's back slowly. _James would kill me, he'd kill me, he'd kill me, he would literally take me out back and kill me ..._  
  
 _Was it appropriate to comment_? Severus let out a prolonged sigh of absolute relief. _God, that feels good. And ... he hasn't stopped. He’s ... still touching me_. "Thank you" he whispered. Even if under these circumstances was the only point in their entire lives they would know kindness from the other, Severus was thankful for at least this one insight.  
  
Sirius's arm almost went around the other boy's torso but he refused to let it, "Welcome" he stroked his hand down along Severus's spine again, licking his lips and then leaned over, chin on Severus's shoulder as he used his bound hand to squeeze shampoo into his free hand. "Okay ..." he began to massage the shampoo into Severus's hair, rubbing his fingers over his scalp, the same way that the Slytherin had to him. _James would never wash your hair for you,_ a little voice whispered to Sirius, his own voice.  
  
Severus had actually allowed his eyelids to fall closed, and his body gave in under to Sirius’s touch. It could only be compared to someone trying to capture up an object (let alone wash) drifting in the wind. At the slightest touch, Severus would give in, _surrender_ , accommodate that touch until Sirius was left with clay in his hands which he could wield any way he saw fit.   
  
Sirius continued, letting Severus lean back against his legs ... wishing he could just ... it would be easier if he could lean back further. Sirius swallowed and began to move his legs a little, but it was impossible, his sex was most insistent than ever.  
  
Severus’s hand abandoned it guard of his own sex and moved up to the side of the tub where he wrapped his fingers around, lowered himself back steadily. _It ... it was natural, practical. Yes, logical to do this._  
  
Sirius felt Severus's weight against his legs and before he knew it he ... Sirius wrapped his arm around Severus, stopping him but holding him at the same time, breathing against his neck. "Severus ..."  
  
"Hmm?" he hummed, dazed, as if finally in a dream.  
  
Sirius's heart was pounding, and he couldn't force himself to move away from the addictive smell of Severus's clean skin. "This is ... nice ..." he murmured.  
  
Severus slowly opened his eyes. _Not a dream, and yet_ \- he tilted his head off to one side to look back at Sirius curiously, _it was nice_. The corner of his lip pulled to one side, concealing a smile. But that said it all. _I think so too Sirius. More than nice. Probably the only thing we've ever done right._  
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
Severus clung to the side of the porcelain tub, it was almost as pale as he was. He arched his neck, offering his lips, _yes offering_ , "Kiss me." he said delicately.   
  
Sirius panted "But I ... oh Hell ..." he licked his lips and his head bent down a little more, kissing the young man he never imagined he'd willingly shake hands with.  
  
At first everything about Severus was tight again, body, face, lips, but as they kissed, the Slytherin found comfort, rather than humiliation in the Gryffindor’s mouth.  
  
Sirius moaned, opening his mouth immediately against Severus Snape's mouth as they kissed.  
  
Severus traced his tongue against Sirius’s lips, beckoning Sirius to come forth, come in, welcoming. Of their hands that were bound together, Severus held onto Sirius’s which brought him a strange comfort. They had been so close to each other all this time, but only now ... held hands, touched, kissed ... became truly familiar with the other.  
  
Sirius made a soft, surprised noise at the feeling of the kiss and he began to turn Severus around, bringing him closer, down to kiss him properly. The pureblood's cheeks, lips, nipples were a deep red and his limited modesty was gone in his sudden need to taste the other young man.  
  
Abandoning his hold on the side of the tub, Severus’s new safe place to cling to was the back of Sirius’s neck. _Touching him. I have no excuse. I am touching him._  
  
Sirius's arm went around Severus, hand stroking the long line of his back again, against the smooth muscle over his ribs. "Severus ... " he paused and smiled before he kissed Severus again, "Mmm ..."  
  
 _Merlin!_ Hearing Sirius say his proper name only made the Slytherin want to devour his mouth even more. Like it was some sort of ... magic trick. _Do it again! Do it again!_ He moaned desperately into Sirius's mouth at the touch.  
  
Sirius tilted his head and opened his lips to the half blood prince. Sirius had been kissed before, so many times that he couldn't remember them all, but never like this, not by James, not by anyone.  
  
The socially challenged Slytherin that honestly only ever wanted a friend, had associated himself around the Marauders because at least that was some form of attention, even if it was only bullying. Arching his head back, Severus slowly broke off the kiss, only to caress Sirius’s neck with his mouth, "Do you really hate me?" Severus whimpered.  
  
Sirius whimpered, "Gods, no ... no ..."  
  
Put at ease, Severus kissed Sirius’s cheek, eyes closed, _thank you._  
  
Sirius turned his head, his lips were jealous of his cheek and took Severus's lips again, letting the inside of his thigh brush the outside of Severus's hip.  
  
Severus could do nothing but (not that it was a problem) lean into Sirius, to continue as they were, to expel any of his own pride and be held by the Gryffindor, kissing him eagerly.  
  
"Do you ..." Sirius kissed him again, hard, his nose brushing Severus's as they kissed, no not kissed, locked their lips together like magnets again. Between kisses he managed, "Do you ... hate ... me?"  
  
"No Sirius- I don’t-" Severus was able to manage, curling his slim fingers around the back of Sirius’s neck, delighted as they became lost to the silky black hair.  
  
Held like that, Sirius quieted his questions and the million alarmed protests raised by the James's in his head to a hum, "Mmm ..." and just let their mouths, their warm, exploring tongues and warm, wet limbs tangle. The attraction between the (former?) rivals felt like a force of nature that they'd been defying for too long, exhausting each other with violence and shouting ... _we were always like this and just didn't know it._  
  
At the confessions to one another and coming to similar revelations, the binding on the two men came undone, and fell into the tub with a plunk. Severus was still holding Sirius by the hand before he questioned, _Now that you are free, will you leave me? Is this really how it ends for us?_  
  
Sirius's freed hand only went into Severus's wet hair, keeping them close, stroking his scalp. The longer their lips locked, the longer it was that they shared the same breath, the less absurd it seemed that they should ... want this ... each other. Sirius shivered a little under Severus, his body reminding him of just how much he'd wanted the other man. _No one else is ever going to understand this_.  
  
Severus wrapped his now free hand around Sirius’s side and back, fingers pressing into the small convergence of hip and spine. The intensity that always flowed through the half-blood seemed to translate into the most deeply passionate, sensual kiss the young man could conjure.  
  
Sirius Black's hand slipped against Severus's back out of breathless shock at the depth of ... it wasn't just the kiss, or his hand, or the water, it was just the feeling of having the rug pulled out from under him. _Oh Gods._ The young man used to having the upper hand in every situation couldn't do anything except enjoy the most beautiful kiss he'd ever had, and moan.  
  
Severus was pleased. He wasn't a failure, not with the reaction Sirius gave him, it was empowering, it granted him power, but not violent power, it gave him license to discover something more ... loving.  
  
Sirius's hand very hesitantly went to Severus's cheek, slipping wetly against the curve and up towards his ear before he kissed Severus's lips again, again, and then pulled back a little, panting with his eyes closed, "Oh ..."  
  
Keeping little hope for himself, when reaching for the stars, and one as bright as Sirius, he might as well take it as far as possible, Severus kept his eyes downcast, he didn't want to see the face of rejection so close, "Sirius? May- can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
Sirius kissed him again, and again, nodding against his lips as they melted together again in the still very warm water. _He asked ... that's so ... funny and sweet ..._   The thought earned another, renewed embrace from Sirius's strong arms and a soft gasp against his lips.  
  
Though to the touch, his skin was still warm, Severus shivered slightly in the cold water, giving the distinct impression of being a wet cat.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Cold." he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the delicate balance of what peace they already had going on.  
  
Sirius had to really work, physically, to make himself stop kissing Severus enough to ask with actual words, "Are you ..." he kissed him again soundly, happily, "Oh ..." Sirius hummed and smiled against the unlikely Slytherin's lips, "then we should get out ... no getting sick ..." he kissed Severus's jaw this time, his ear.  
  
Severus’s head slowly drifted off to one side as Sirius kissed him, "Mmm-" he sighed, then added not very convincingly, "yeah ... we should ... get ... out."  
  
"Towels ..." he purred, one hand fumbling outside the tub, and then he covered Severus's hair with a dark towel, using it to bring him closer as he dried his somehow still heavy hair, "Mmm."  
  
"Thanks" Severus actually smiled a little at being toweled, as he turned in the tub to his knees in order to get up. But how would they manage? Unable to stop kissing each other, and Severus, though having now spent a good amount of time naked in the tub with Sirius, was still shy.  
  
Sirius smiled, "I won't look ... swear ..." he kept kissing Severus and made to stand up with him, but then paused himself  _Oh_. Sirius whimpered a little and sighed, "I'll ... just be quick and I won't .... mmm, MMM-" Severus was NOT HELPING, "Mmm- won't look, go, go ..."

One foot first, then the other, he only dripped on the floor for a moment before a towel soon found its way wrapped around his waist. He could stand up straight now, without the added weight. But. He missed it now. He grabbed for one of the last towels left and passed it to Sirius for him, sort of looking, but not really.  
  
Sirius's eyes were shut and he reached out for the towel blindly, only opening his eyes when he felt it against his hand and then climbing smoothly out of the tub, winding the warm, heavy fabric around his hips in a way he hoped wouldn't _... make it ... obvious ... oh damn._  
  
Severus licked his lips then attempted (though little good rarely ever came of it) to brush his hair back with his fingers. Alright. They were out of the tub. Dry. But their clothes weren't.  
  
Sirius didn't know when he leaned closer, but his lips were suddenly against Severus's jaw, kissing a line over it as he took another towel from the shelf behind him and draped it over Severus's wet shoulders, which, he noticed were ... quite, _quite_ nice when all exposed and covered in water.  
  
Severus’s hands hesitantly moved to Sirius’s sides, over his ribs, where the palm of his hands wrapped around the pureblood frame before him. His head bowed and he began to offer up kisses to Sirius’s shoulder and neck once more.  
  
This time Sirius's moan was anything but soft, the room spun just a little and he gasped as Severus kissed his neck, "Ohgodsthere ... mmm ... Severus ..."  
  
Severus's embrace became more firm, demanding, but of what? _Stay close. Don’t leave_. Kissing further, it soon evolved into sucking, and licking, tasting the skin he had washed not long ago.  
  
"Ohmygod ... Ahhh ..." Sirius groaned and purred, tipping his neck back and to the side for Severus's burning, searching, hypnotizing mouth that only made the swell between Sirius's legs harden and throb.  
  
It had been obvious. For some time, Severus attempted to write it off: _morning wood, thinking of someone else, not about me_. But it was obvious. And well, why not take it further. "Sirius?" he devoured the neck some more before he continued, "Do you want me?" _it was an offer. Yes, a clear offer. We are no longer talking about sharing beds or baths._  
  
Sirius nodded immediately, if Severus hadn't said it first the next words out of his mouth were going to be _want you_..."Yes ... yes," he confessed breathlessly, his towel starting to undo and slip. Knowing Severus knew and had probably felt his erection made it worse, painfully hard, "fucking ... want you, right now."  
  
Severus was calm, still moving his hands gently against Sirius before thumbing away the towel that was only there to interfere. _But let’s not have just a little fuck. Some little dirty secret, some memory you’ll want to purge from your mind, no_ , "Then make love to me Sirius."  
  
"Bed. Now." Sirius kissed him again, pulling him to the door, urgent and sweet and shaking.  
  
The towel on Severus's own shoulders fell off before they got out of the bathroom, and the second one around his waist was coming undone as Severus rolled himself onto the bed, unwrapping the towel from around his own waist.  
  
Sirius was over him and pulled the blankets over them both, keeping the warmth there, and making a sort of tent through which the sunlight shone, casting warm, soft lights over their pale skin as Sirius moaned and started kissing Severus on the neck.  
  
Severus looked to Sirius intently between soft moans of delight _I want this. I truly want this. I hope you want it too. Because it means something to me. I want it to mean something to you too._ Severus swallowed, one hand brushed the length of Sirius’s back, while the other fingered at Sirius’s arm, _strong quidditch arms_.  
  
Sirius nuzzled Severus's neck and let his hand drape down his bare torso, "You ... feel so good ..." he kissed his neck again and then whispered in his ear, "Are you sure? You're sure you want me ... inside you?"  
  
"Yes Sirius. I want you." Severus groaned as his knee bent, and his legs began to spread without any encouragement needed.  
  
He hadn't meant for it to sound ... hot, he had to be sure Severus wasn't going to be surprised by what Sirius wanted to let himself do with the Slytherin, by his hand which was now moving up the inside of his _... ohgods ..._ spreading thigh. Sirius kissed him soundly again, "Christ, Severus, Severus-" His exploring hand paused against Severus's ass, and he started stroking a finger up and down his round cheek, adoring the flesh there before he stroked his open hand up Severus's cock with a delicious moan, "Oh."  
  
Severus’s back arched, body lifting to Sirius’s touched, "Ah god, so good, so good so good ..." _hands Sirius. Want them on me_.  
  
Sirius gasped and kissed Severus's sweating neck, murmuring, "Gods, I love your voice, it's ... beautiful ..." he continued to kiss the source of the miraculous sound as he undid Severus's pants with greedy, impatient hands.  
  
"Sirius, please ..." _please, don't tease me, not now. Please, touch me, I want to believe that you want to._  
  
Sirius pulled the still very warm towel aside, revealing Severus ... naked. He licked his lips, half in disbelief as he started stroking him again, licking his ear with a moan, "Have you ever ..."

Very insistent butterflies rummaged around in his chest, Severus shook his head, _no, of course not_.

Sirius kissed his lips again and very, very slowly started to spread Severus's legs with his other hand, "I want you ..."  
  
Severus's arousal continued to peek as Sirius touched his skin, Severus had the distinct impression that Sirius was pulling something more than a towel away, he was pulling at something deeper, though the rarely vocal Slytherin would not likely let on anytime soon, "Please, yes Sirius ..."  
  
Sirius groaned and his hand started to rub at the round of Severus's ass, letting the tip of his own erection brush the Slytherin's balls, leaving a warm, glistening trail over them as he started to probe the young man gently with his finger. "Relax ... if you want me to stop ... just tell me."  
  
"Ah!" Severus hissed slightly, and his hands moved over Sirius's shoulders as he held on, something between being terrified and needy, WANTING this feeling.

Sirius sighed as he felt the hot, tight inside of Severus's body around his finger, "There ... good, good, so good, so good, Severus." He caught Severus's lips in a kiss again, but a gentle one, soothing him as he slowed his stroking, just exploring him inside.

"Mmm-" Severus whimpered, entranced, "feels, good." _What did you expect?_

"You feel ... amazing-" Sirius wasn't just thinking about fucking the boy under him, just as Severus asked him to, he was taking his time, savoring him, making love with someone he thought he hated ... the funny thing is, it felt more like love than anything he'd ever had before. "Look at me ... look up ..." Sirius turned his finger, starting to let it ease in and out of him evenly.

A gasp. A swallow. And moments later, obedience. Framed by his dark hair, Severus shifted his gaze that had been mostly disconnected from the rest of him, he looked to Sirius. Actually, looking at him, into his grey, no, silver eyes. Severus's legs continued to spread as e became more relaxed to the (welcomed) intrusion.  
  
Sirius's eyes were dark with wide pupil and he kissed Severus again, slowly as he began to ease a second finger inside his warm, still damp body.  
  
"Ah, oh god!" Severus clung to Sirius, kissing his neck obsessively as he naturally began to rock himself against Sirius's fingers.  
  
Sirius GROANED and stiffened his fingers, letting Severus rock back against them, "Ohhh ..." his cock twitched, threatening to push himself too close to coming like this.

"Gods, you're ..." he kissed Severus again, murmuring the word, "sexy ..."

Was he doing this right? Was he any good? Severus moaned deeply with his own pleasure, and upon hearing Sirius groan was satisfied for the moment that he wasn't the only one enjoying this. Severus kissed Sirius's mouth almost violently, _shut up!_ Severus demanded kisses if Sirius insisted on lying to him.

Sirius groaned again, twisting his thrusting fingers a little, loosening the Slytherin as he slipped a third in slowly, "Fuck ... need you ... Severus, Severus ..."

Severus's head fell back slightly as he moved against Sirius still, "Please, yes god, fuckSirius-" he panted.

"Want me? Inside you?"

Severus's fingers curled, pressing into Sirius's back, "YES" he moaned.

Sirius kissed him roughly, passionate, "Tell me again ..."

"Wantyou Sirius, makelovetome."

Finally he eased his fingers from Severus's body and gripped his own cock, pumping it twice (not that he needed to) before pushing inside of Severus with a deep, almost painful sounding moan.

Severus shouted, desperately accepting Sirius into his body, his heels locked around the back of Sirius's legs, still arching himself against the Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius gasped and kissed Severus again, arms around his back, supporting him, holding him close as he eased himself all the way inside the Slytherin. "Ohhh ... gods, ohgods, that's ... you're ... Severus ..."  
  
"Please, pleaseplease-" Severus chanted, who knows though what he was begging for, but he was begging, he was begging Sirius Black.

Sirius seemed to know. He started to lick and suck along the long column of Severus's neck to his ear, almost lifting him off of the bed with his arms as he pulled out of him just a little and then slid back in, gasping at the tight ring of muscle around his cock, even at the first thrust.  
  
"Sirius-" he breathed the name, no longer a curse, "Sirius yes" he said again, a third phrase was at the tip of his tongue, but instead he kissed Sirius once more, moaning into his mouth, taking from the kiss what Sirius was taking from his own body.

The eldest Black had never realized before exactly how intimate an act it was to be inside another person's body. He was _inside_  Severus now, and the knowledge of that pushed his hips forward as much as the thudding of blood through his veins. Sirius watched Severus, he'd never seen pleasure on his face before and the new expression transformed him, _beautiful Severus_.

Severus nuzzled his face into Sirius's neck, kissing him between gasps and delighted whimpers, "Sogood." _Why does it have to be so goddamned good, damn it! If I hated it, then it would be easy to give up, give him up ... but, goddamn me, I want him, always now._

Sirius's hand returned to Severus's sex, starting to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. "Severus ..." was all he could whisper, "Severus, Severus, Severus ..."

"Sogood" to me "Sirius" I can't believe it's you "ahhh, god, yes" Severus was struck dumb for the moment by the care and attention that Sirius was bestowing upon him, he panted, that phrase trying to sneak its way into his vocabulary again, _I-_

Sirius nodded, "I ... I ..." _oh gods, oh gods, going to ..._ "you're so, I ..." Sirius kissed him again, hotly as his hand tightened and sped and he started to fuck _his Severus ... my , my Severus ... he's mine ... for now, like this, first time ..._ in earnest, pressing his long, pale back into the mattress.

Severus had watched Sirius carefully, wordless understanding something, he tilted his head back and groaned unabashedly Sirius's name, _yours._

Sirius's hand sped and twisted again, milking him quickly, with primal understanding of how to, when to. "Sev-" Sirius's moan caught the middle of Severus's name and stretched it out like caramel, "Oh ... Ohhh ..." it was unbearable now, the tight, sweet press of him, and Sirius gasped suddenly, clutching Severus close as he came inside him, their lips crushing and sucking, tongues wild and needy inside their mouths.  
  
It was both raw and sensuous as Severus cried out, those butterflies had since been burnt alive when Sirius's seed filled him. He hadn't realized it, but when Sirius had plunged into him, he had come into the pureblood's hand, only now aware of the slick substance between them as they kissed sweetly.

Sirius was shaking, his teeth would have chattered if he weren't kissing Severus deeply, their mouths melting together in a beautiful mess. He couldn't move, he couldn't bring himself to leave Severus's body yet, not when he was so ... _warm and so ... bloody perfect. Can he possibly realize how ... good he is_? Sirius finally pulled back, out of the kiss and looked down at the Slytherin. He could feel his own cum swell around the base of his cock and drip down the beautiful curve of Severus's ass. "You're ... ohgods, Severus ... fuck ..."  
  
Severus had felt himself vulnerable since the day his father had walked out on the family. Vulnerable since the first day at school and he didn't have family connections like everyone else. Vulnerable since he was tethered to the Gryffindor. Vulnerable, naked, in his arms. Vulnerable. Because he loved him. That phrase. Severus swallowed, kissing at Sirius's cheek and neck once more, adoring, savoring what he could, while he could.

Sirius wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He closed his light eyes and turned his face to nuzzle Severus's nose, his cheek, and to let their lips meet in a kiss again, a lingering, promising kiss, "Severus ...." he moaned, nuzzling him again, memorizing his scent. "You ... don't know how ... bloody amazing ... mmm."

Severus wanted to believe. And so, for the moment, he did. "Sirius" he breathed against he pureblood's skin, kissing it softly, whispering one of many confessions, "your wonderful."

Sirius swallowed and reluctantly, gently eased himself out of Severus's gorgeously warm body, snuggling beside him on the bed, holding him and facing him, thinking back to his own first time ... not the same circumstances of course, but ... a large part of the Gryffindor realized just then that he wanted to protect the Slytherin in his arms. "Are you okay? I didn't ... I wasn't too rough ... was I?"

Severus shook his head, _no, not too rough, it ... it didn't hurt. You, you didn't hurt me_. "I'm ok." he smiled a little as he curled against Sirius, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor, as if he were his very own dangerous, possibly guarding, lovable lion.  
  
Sirius pulled the blankets over them both and curled their legs together, kissing Severus again and whispering between them, "I don't ... ever-" he shook his head a little, "want to hurt you again," Sirius stroked his hands down the smooth line of Severus's back, trying to explain, "I mean I ... you're very ... I l-ike you," he sighed, "I like ... this, is that alright?"  
  
Severus gazed at Sirius, there was no pain in his dark eyes, not any more. A hand absently stroked the length of Sirius's hair, "Sirius I-" he smiled, then his lips covered Sirius, _la-yu_ , he mumbled into the Gryffindor's mouth, the intention was that it would be mistaken for ‘ _like you_ ' when Severus knew the truth, practicing for the first time how he felt about saying that phrase, _love you_. . Severus sighed, eyes closed, he nuzzled their foreheads together, "I like you too. This ... is, good." _us._  
  
Sirius smiled, laughed a little, incredulous, "I'm just waiting to wake up and then go downstairs and try not to look at you too much," he swallowed again and then pressed another kiss to Severus's mouth, _Severus's mouth ... still warm, warm enough to melt against. Never imagined his mouth like this._ "did you ever ... you know, think about ... this?" _me?_  
  
"Not in a dream, if that's what you mean," _not a nightmare either_ , "and ..." Severus licked his lips, "I never thought that I would ever want to, before." _Find someone I wanted to do this with, to be the first._

Sirius smiled and nodded, tucking his face against Severus's with closed eyes, "Me neither, well I had these dreams but I just brushed them off." He brushed his hand over Severus's shoulder, shyly. It was strange to touch him this way, gently, deliberately.

There was more concern in his voice that curiosity, "What kind of dreams?"  
  
Sirius continued to brush his hand over the smooth skin on Severus's shoulder, "Christ, what are you doing when no one's looking? Push ups with four people sitting on your back?" he was smiling. "Mmm, um- well ... just ... we'd be arguing and yelling and then suddenly ..." Sirius sounded shy for once, "kissing."

Severus was intrigued, "Really?" he shrugged his shoulders forward as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, bowing his head against the purebloods chest.

Sirius nodded, starting to explore the space between Severus's shoulder blades with his fingers, "Merlin, you've been holding back ..." he laughed, feeling the dense muscle, "how have you never just cleaned my clock before?" Sirius rubbed the muscle that he'd washed himself and sighed, "Yeah, confused the hell out of me, I just ... chalked it up to my screwed up brain, because you'd start kissing me and I ... liked it."

They were cuddling. Severus Snape was cuddling Sirius Black. _If the fact we were kissing was screwed up in your dreams, then,_ "Do you like it?"

Sirius bowed his head and kissed Severus again, deeply, as an answer. His arms tightened around the other boy, palms flat against his bare back, cradling him. There could be no mistaking what he meant, not from that kiss. Their tongues brushed and then curled as the Black heir's mouth devoured Severus's slowly.

Satisfied by the answer, Severus sighed quietly. His heart fell over itself a few times as he matched Sirius with his own intensity. He broke it for a moment, confessing to the comment Sirius had made before, "I- never wanted to hurt you, not really."

"Why?" he nuzzled his face, kissing him again. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't stop kissing Severus again for a moment, he moved his mouth across Severus's lips, to his jaw, his neck.

"I think," Severus was embarrassed, "I just wanted your attention. I wanted you to think I was strong enough to be your friend."

Sirius swallowed, looking up at him, touched. "I ... oh, Sev ..." he kissed him again, very gently, both hands cupping his face reverently.

Severus smiled at his new name. _No more Snivellus. Sev_. He smiled still.

Sirius snuggled him, _yes_ , snuggled Severus. "Mmm ... smiling?"  
  
"Maybe" his fingers idly twisted and combed themselves through Sirius's hair.

Sirius hummed, purring at the touch and kissed him again. "So ... is this ... just ..." he opened his grey eyes, looking a little more solemn, "want to ... keep doing this?"

Severus was invested from the moment he resolved to undress and get in the tub, naked, with a very naked Sirius. _Not just a quick fuck. Not just some desperate act_. "Yes Sirius. I would like that very much."

"You're sure? I mean ... more than today?"

"As long as you'll have me." Severus looked to Sirius quite clearly, but it would be a secret, maybe not, but Severus, Sev, was going to see it through as far as he could manage.

Sirius looked down for a second, but smiled, blushing across his high cheekbones. "I'd ... I think that's ... me too-" he looked back up, licking his lips, "There's ... something I should probably tell you."

Watching Sirius so visibly nervous was not something Severus was used to, and caused him some concern, "What?" a hand moved just behind Sirius's neck, holding on, for fear that the next words out of the pureblood's mouth would wrench him away.  
  
Sirius looked down, at the spot between Severus's collarbones, sliding his fingers over the soft skin, "Well, I'm ... I have been with someone for a while, but he doesn't ... " _love me, want to just see me, care._ "I mean he'll mind, but ... I don't think I'm going to anymore, see him, not like this-" Sirius sighed, looking at Severus, just saying it, "I'm with ... I was with James."

 _Fuckinghell. I don't even deserve you, there is no way in the nine circles of hell that James does, or ever did_. Severus breathed out his nose, then in through his parted lips before he found voice to speak. _Of course he'll mind. He'll get mad._ "Will he hurt you?"

Sirius laughed, looking at Severus, "No, no. He'll be pissed for a while, probably won't talk to me, but ... he's not going to go all Ike and Tina on me or anything." He stroked Severus's face again, touched, "You're ... worried about me?"

"Yes." Severus said simply, it was a risk for Sirius in his mind, to change allegiances, as he perceived it.  
  
Sirius smiled at him, "You're sweet" Sirius kissed Severus again, not quite as sure as he sounded that James wouldn't be mad enough to turn on him, physically. James had always demanded complete, unswerving loyalty from his friends, all or nothing. "I'll be fine, Sev."  
  
Severus however would remain unconvinced until he saw it for himself. He kissed Sirius, just to remind him, just in case he had forgotten in the last two minutes, just how much this, them, meant to him. _Love you Sirius. I will never hurt you (not ever again). I will do everything I can do to keep you safe._  
  
Sirius kissed him back, the warmth was still there, still resting in Severus's lips, his body. "I like this ..."

Severus palmed his hand against Sirius's cheek, thumbing down his jaw, to his lips, "Me too."  
  
Sirius hummed and kissed Severus's neck again, softly, just inching up his warm neck again, to the spot just behind the Slytherin's ear. "I shouldn't get too ..." he laughed breathlessly, "not a good idea ... your first time ..."  
  
"What do you mean?" _Not involved? After, everything?_ Severus frowned slightly.  
  
Sirius licked his lips and hummed into Severus's ear, a little embarrassed, even for him, "Well ... I mean, I shouldn't, probably shouldn't- I think twice in a row your first time might be a bit ... much."  
  
Severus blinked. _Ah, again._ He hummed greedily. He taunted, challenged between kissing Sirius’s lips, "And just why do you think that’s not a good idea?"  
  
Sirius groaned a little and squeezed Severus in his arms, again, as he rolled over him, resting between his legs, "Well, if we're not careful, you might feel a little rough afterwards ..." Sirius kissed him again, biting a little, playfully.  
  
"I think it’s worth the risk."  
  
"Mmm ..." Sirius pulled Severus over him in a sudden movement so that he was straddling Sirius's hips, "well, in that case ..." he brushed a hand down Severus's ass and slipped his finger into Severus's tight, but still wet entrance, watching the Slytherin's face as he did.  
  
"Ahhh-" Severus’s head fell back, followed by his back arching, very willingly riding Sirius’s hand. "God Sirius-" he gasped, bowing his head foreword, hair falling and veiling the sides of his face.

Sirius swallowed again, licking his lips, "Christ ... yes ..." Sirius kept staring almost reverently at the Slytherin's white skin and sooner than last time, he couldn't help it, _from this angle he was ... almost ... he was beautiful. Oh ... I'm in love._  
  
"GoodGodSirius, love it-" _love you,_ the pads of Severus's fingers pressed into Sirius’s chest for stability as he straddled the pureblood.  
  
Sirius groaned, "Oh ... oh, oh, oh ..." he scissored his fingers inside Severus and turned them, his own cock standing on it's own, pulsing, "Want you again, want you ..."  
  
"Yes-" Severus breathed, "yes, yes" he licked his lips, sitting up on his knees, fingers still just touching Sirius’s skin, enjoying being able to brush up against him without it being taken the wrong way, like a challenge for a fight, which they often did.  
  
Sirius turned his head and did the oddest thing (for him, in bed, that is) he kissed Severus on the fingers, and then his wrist, not to _get_ him into bed, not to convince him to STAY there (like he so often had to with flighty James), but just to kiss his fingers, just to kiss that wrist, feel the hard pulse under his hot skin. "Ohhh ... please, please, please ... Severusplease Severusplease ... Sev ..." His young, taut hips arched up and his cock brushed Severus's ass as his fingers twisted out of the Slytherin's body, "Need you, right now ..."  
  
It made Severus slightly uncomfortable to here the Gryffindor beg him, as if, he had something to offer that the pureblood couldn't just take if he wanted to anyway. His fingers curled into Sirius’s shoulder,  _no need to beg **me,** _ as he arched himself up and over Sirius’s cock, before lowering himself down, controlling the penetration, smooth and solid. He bit his lower lip as he hushed his groan of delight.  
  
Sirius couldn't, didn't want to hush and he gasped, "SEVERUS ..." he arched even more. "I ... oh gods, gods yes, love ..." _Oh god ... did I just SAY ..._  
  
Severus writhed and squirmed on Sirius’s cock, he curved his usual stiff back over to bridge the difference between his lips and Sirius’s. Kissing him, whispering, encouraging, "Yes ... fuck, yes."  
  
The pureblood gasped, hands going into Severus's hair as they kissed. There was something about him SWEARING that was intensely sexy ...  _I made you swear, I made you forget not to._ "Ahhh-" they kissed again and Sirius pushed up, deeper inside the Slytherin, starting to build a rhythm inside him, "I lov- Ohyeahthere ..." his breath was being taken away over and over again.  
  
At first Severus’s fingers wrapped over both of Sirius’s shoulders, then it became strong, possessive as he held onto Sirius. "Yes-" he moaned breathlessly as he rode him.  
  
"So good, so good, sogoodSeverus ..." Sirius arched faster, thrusting inside Severus, "you're ... bloody sexy, Merlin ... no wonder I ... I dreamed ... this too ... GODS, YES ..."  
  
Severus’s breath became heavy and hard, this was still all so new to him, and his normally desensitized body suddenly was feeling within such a wide range, he didn't know which to respond to first. "GodSirius, FUCK" his arms scrambled, "SiriusSIRIUS! SIRIUS!" he screamed, finally clinging to the Gryffindor. Though, it wasn't a scream for his life, of pain, but rather a scream from his soul, and his soul screamed for Sirius.  
  
Sirius's hands pulled Severus close again, kissing him hungrily as he started to moan in tides, harder every time, the same as his long strokes inside the boy. _OHGODSYESTHEREGOINGTO_ \- Sirius's young body clenched and he came inside Severus Snape for the second time that day, but this time he yelled against Severus's mouth, shaking and feeling as though his body would snap in half from the force.  
  
Again Severus felt the warm, no, burning, the fire of Sirius inside of him. He let out a slow, whimpering sigh against Sirius. _Don’t go, I want this, I want us, don’t ... give me up for trash._ Beads of sweat around his temple were finally beginning to drop.  
  
Sirius panted against his lips and kissed him again, his entire body hummed and sizzled. "Sev ... Sev ..."  
  
"Sirius" Severus breathed, "... you, Sirius I-" he buried his head against his neck, kissing it, licking, tasting, "wonderful."  
  
Sirius sighed and stroked his back, his hand went down, over his hip, down his thigh before he spoke, "Move up ... " he pulled Severus closer, showing him to straddle his quittich-toned chest, his neck.  
  
Very slowly Severus leaned forward, Sirius’s cock slipping from his ass, he gave a gasp at the loss before resettling on Sirius’s chest, and no further,  _surely he doesn't want ..._  Fingers pushing the hair away from Sirius’s face.  
  
Sirius licked his lips and leaned a little closer, hands pulling him closer by his still friction-hot ass. "Closer ..."  
  
"I don’t-" _understand. What-?_ Severus moved up closer, obedient to Sirius’s wishes, even if he wasn't sure what the point of this was.  
  
Sirius looked up at him, grey eyes dark, smoky. His voice, however, was soft, "I want you, in my mouth."  
  
Severus’s lips parted in surprise, he licked at the bottom one, "Are you, sure" he almost stuttered as he continued to brush his hand through Sirius's hair.  
  
"Yes ..." he coaxed Severus closer again, swallowing, "have you ever done this before?"  
  
Severus sat up on his knees, angling his swollen and desperately aroused sex just before Sirius’s mouth, "No." Severus confessed nervously, hating to seem so ignorant.  
  
Sirius brushed his lips across the head of Severus's cock with a moan, "Mmm ... good," he leaned up, murmuring, "this is easy ... just relax, enjoy it ... I will." He brushed his swollen lips over the other boy's sex again with a whimper and licked it, over and over, letting Severus watch his tongue lap against his shaft and almost purple head.  
  
Severus panted softly, closing his eyes for a moment, his body both telling him to move away and yet again, move closer. Severus, a mind and body of opposites, always at war with himself. "Sirius-" he whimpered, "... it’s ... good." he said, as if that were actually a shock to him.  
  
Sirius just moaned and then took the head of Severus's sex into his mouth, sucking and licking it slowly, grinding the back of his rough tongue against the spot where salty precum slicked against his taste buds. His hands gripped Severus on the thighs, stroking them, enjoying the muscle underneath.  
  
"Please-" Severus begged. His face suddenly soft, he was ... yielding. "So amazing, already-" _you can’t want this, not me, not in your mouth, not me, not me, you can’t want this._  
  
Contrary to Severus's thoughts, Sirius moaned and hungrily took all of his cock inside, sucking hard as he tilted his head, lapping and twisting his tongue around the Slytherin. Sirius's hands began to encourage the darker boy to thrust, to enjoy his mouth.  
  
"Ah-" Severus cried out breathlessly, he almost found himself telling Sirius how warm, how sweet, how wet, how amazing this felt, but surely the pureblood already knew. Sirius knew what he was doing, whereas Severus didn't. So the Slytherin didn't thrust, but let Sirius work over his cock until the build up was just too much to hold back any longer. His hands clutched against the headboard, "OhGod! OhGodSirius!" he was panicked, he wasn't sure that he was really supposed to do this, in the pureblood’s mouth.  
  
Sirius moaned, sucking harder, licking faster, wanting to send Severus over the edge, needing to taste him. He arched up, taking him in deeper, down his throat, relaxing the muscles instantly. _My name, my name ..._  
  
"SIRIUS! Ahhh!" Severus cried out as he pounded a fist against the wooden headboard, coming into Sirius’s mouth. Stunned. Severus was stunned silent as to what he had just done. _I just came. I just came in Sirius’s mouth. Fuckinghell._ "Siriuslove, that was- ah, good." he said softly having never been taken in this way, never had the opportunity, never given this gift of intimacy, before now, before Sirius.  
  
Sirius's mouth was flooded and his ears rang love, _love, love, he just called me love_ , after a moment of letting Severus enjoy the heat of his own orgasm around him, Sirius swallowed as he pulled his mouth back a little, and then again. The pureblood's tongue licked Severus clean, taking his time to do so before he pulled his mouth off and licked his own red lips with a purr.  
  
Severus gave a slow, deep sigh before he slid back down Sirius’s chest. He looked to Sirius, dark eyes unblinking before he purposefully took up Sirius’s mouth for his own, kissing him lovingly, tasting ... both of them, lustfully groaning.  
  
Sirius melted, moaning. Sometimes people didn't like to kiss after that ... sometimes people didn't want to kiss at all. But that was then, this is now, with Severus. _Severus, love._

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
